I don't know
by Francenstein
Summary: Song parody of You don't know/ You don't know Reprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know**

AN: I don't own anything resembling Next to Normal. Rights go to the respective owners. This is a song parody, it is not meant to be taken seriously.

(Me)

I have to wake up in the morning

And need help to go out the flat

I read legislative texts

And feel jealous of the dead.

It's like living on a cliffside

Not knowing when I'll dive...

Do you know,

Do you know

What it's like to die alive?

When a screen that once had colour

Fades to white and grey and black...

When tomorrow terrifies you

But you won't finish if you look back.

They don't know,

I know you don't know.

They say that I should keep working

It sure doesn't show.

They don't know...

It lays me so low

When they say keep going

And I say

They don't know...

The sensation that I am screaming

But I never give in,

Or the feeling that you're failing

Before you even handed in

It just keeps on rushing at me

Day by day by day by day...

They don't know

They don't know

What it's like to live that way.

Like a refugee, a fugitive

Forever on the run...

If it gets me, it will kill me—

But I don't know what I've done.

It's been four weeks since the essay started

And my mind is still a mess

And no part of me remembers

I don't know what comes I guess

Cause knowledge is like the weather

It will come and it will go

I don't even know, know how

Or what I need to know

I'm some Christopher Columbus

Sailing out into my clauses

With no map of where I'm going

Or of what I need to write.

I don't know, the things I don't know.

I'm sure something's missing, I wish it would show

I don't know, I can't take it slow,

The deadline is tomorrow and I still don't know.

(Everyone else)

Have you written about the heir from Tibet?

(Me)

Well, I hate anything she said.

(Everyone else)

Is the text book helping you remember?

(Me)

I remember that there's a way.

(Everyone else)

Does the paper come together piece by piece and row by row?

(Me)

I don't know, I don't know where the f**king pieces go!

'Cause I barely know how I started, but I won't know when or how it's done.

(Everyone else)

Have you talked to other students, your brother, and your mom?

(Me)

I don't know, the things I don't know.

I'm sure something's missing, I wish it would show

I don't know, I can't take it slow,

The deadline is tomorrow and I still don't know.

AN: This is not really a fanfiction but I had to write my paper and I kept listening to Next to Normal and that's what formed in my head while I listened to You don't know Reprise. I don't know where else to put it, so I put it on here. Special thanks to the friend who said I needed to listen to Next to Normal. If I fail my paper, it will be partially your fault too.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own Next to Normal

I woke up in the morning

And needed help to get out of bed.

I read some of the cases

And felt like sleeping like the dead.

The seminar was like living on a cliffside

Not knowing when you'll dive...

Do you know,

Do you know

What it's like to die alive?

When a world that once had colour

Fades to white and grey and black...

When the rest of the day bores me

But I won't pass if I slack.

You don't know,

I know you don't know.

I say that I am learning

It sure doesn't show.

You don't know...

It should lay me so low

When you say just learn

And I say

You don't know...

The sensation that I still want to be gaming

But now I can't make a sound,

Or the feeling that I should be listening

But I never hit the ground

It just keeps on rushing at me

minute by minute

I do know

I do know

What it's like to live that way.

Like I am lazy and unemployed

Forever on my couch

If it gets me, College will fail me

I know what I enjoyed

It's been three months since the deadline

And my mind is still a mess

And what I remember

Well, it's anybody's guess.

Cause my essay is like the weather

It will come and it will go

I don't know, even know

How this grade's going to turn out.

I'm some Christopher Columbus

Sailing out into the hall

With a map to the secretary

To pick up my grade.

I do know, but what I don't know.

I'm sure there was a lot missing, but I still passed somehow

I do so know, now I can take it slow,

And I do, although I always do, I do know!

I do know, I do know where some of the f**king pieces had to go!

Cause somehow, I got my best grade yet, and for a year I am done.

Apparently, I do know!

AN: I swore myself if I passed that essay I would write a "sequel". And because of some miracle I actually passed, so here it is for the ten people who read it and the one guy who favourited (It always makes my day if someone favours my work). To my friend: I passed! With my best grade! Thanks to all the musicals I listened to during those 4 days! Thanks for introducing me to Next to Normal.

And I thank anyone who read this or the first chapter.


End file.
